Piercing - A Valentines Day Magnus and Alec story
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Its Valentines day and Magnus has prepared a romantic night for Alec, but Magnus has a new piercing, how will Alec react :)


**Piercing - A valentines day Magnus and Alec story**

otw-ao3-icons/work_ ?1455476742

above is the poster i made.

* * *

Alec was yet again at another party with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. He hated these types of things, it made him feel exposed and on edge as he scanned the crowd for potential dangers while his boyfriend chatted easily with some Fae folk in the VIP section.

Alec grabbed his drinks and was about to head back up to his boyfriend when he was stopped by a male Fae with short, shaved black hair, tight purple top with black leather pants and with an eyebrow piercing. The Fae smiled at him as he grabbed Alecs arm

"Hello shadowhunter, little far from home aren't we?"

As Alec was about to back the guy off he was stopped as out of the corner of his eyes he saw the light yellow glow of Magnus' eyes

"Damari, trying to steal my date I see"

The man now known as Damari had the decency to look a little sheepish as he moved away from the couple Magnus turned to Alec and gave him a cheeky smile while taking his drink "Thank you my love" Alecs free hand was now taken by Magnus as the warlock entwined his fingers with his.

"There's never a dull moment with you is there" Magnus smirked and brought him back to the VIP section "did you find him attractive Alexander" Alec saw the playfulness in his eyes

"Well the piercing was hot"

Magnus just laughed

This was the first Valentines day which Alec Lightwood had a date and he had no idea what to do. He didn't really feel like asking his sister who was currently deciding on what to wear with her own date, he knew it wasn't with the mundane boy so it was probably with the Fae man. Sighing quickly he decided to wear a dark blue button up top and black jeans and black combat boots. As he descended down the stairs with his bow and arrow in hand he heard his parent's voices talking to an upset Isabelle he pried his ears near the door and listened in immediately feeling sorry for his sister

"Mum it's Valentines Day and I wouldn't…" his mother interrupted her

"Enough Isabella you and your brother are to patrol the streets, no doubt the downworlders will be causing havoc tonight"

He heard his sister sigh and then the loud clack of her heels heading towards him he moved back just as she opened the door her eyes widened in shock "You heard" she stated

Nodding he himself sighed and grabbed his phone from his back pocket ready to call Magnus. His sister grabbed his hand "no don't cancel with Magnus, this is your first Valentines day and dammit you will be having a good night" she grabbed him and pushed him towards the doors "I'll tell mom and dad I couldn't find you and you were probably out patrolling"

"But…"

"No buts, you owe me one brother" she opened up the front door to the institute and Alec stepped out feeling a little relieved he would get to see Magnus "now brother don't do something I wouldn't"

"What does that even mean?" Alex questioned while a giggling Isabella closed the door

Magnus had prepared his apartment into another world, the ceiling was decorated with different colours of stars, the ground was covered with a fog like effect making it appear the warlock was floating on the clouds. A decent sized white maple table stood in the middle of the room with a bottle of wine, anything Alec felt like eating the warlock would simple conjure up with a click of his fingers.

He heard his front door open and chairman meow ran towards the noise. He heard his boyfriend greet the cat before walking and stopping at the sight before him. He grinned over at his boyfriend as he placed his bow and arrow near the entrance before walking over to Magnus.

"You like?" Magnus kissed him softly

"I do" holding hands the pair walked over to the table before Alec saw a new peace of accessory on his boyfriend "a lip piercing?"

"Yes, I decided I wanted something different so it was either this or…well another part of me which I am given to understand can be quite pleasurable to the other partner"

Alec blushed and sat down "I think you just say these things to see me embarrassed"

"Well it is an added perk" the warlock grinned before pouring them each a good portion of wine "so what shall we do tonight?"

Alec couldn't stop looking at Magnus' piercing he couldn't help but think how it must feel against his lips. So as Magnus clicked his fingers and cleared the decorations he had displayed Alec walked over to his boyfriend and pressed his lips to his, without meaning to Alec licked the piercing with the tip of his tongue before tugging it with his teeth. Magnus moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist

"You have a kink for piercing I see"

Alec rubbed his hands up his boyfriend back before closing his lips against Magnus' there was no more room between the couple as their tongues danced with each other

"I have a kink for you"

Magnus chuckled breathlessly before moving them backwards to his bedroom.

Magnus had no idea a simple piercing could turn his boyfriend on so much, if he knew he would have gotten the piercing sooner. Alec literally pushed Magnus onto his back causing the man to bounce at the force before Alec climbed on top of him. Tugging Alec closer by his belt loops Magnus had to admit he had never been so turned on by either gender, it was only Alec who could make him turn into a quivering mess.

"Can I…can I be on top?" Alec whispered, it amazed Magnus how innocent he could still be after all this time they had been together

"O sweetheart, there will be plenty of times tonight you can be on top" grabbing Alec by the back of his head Magnus brought him in for another deep kiss.

The bar rubbed against his lips as he parted from Magnus to prep kisses down his boyfriend's neck. He wanted to completely devour him as he began to unbutton the warlock's shirt.

"Why do you have so many buttons" Alec whispered against the exposed part of his chest, Magnus chuckled

"All the better to tease you with my dear"

Suddenly Magnus gasped as Alec had all but ripped the fabric from his skin before removing his own top. Magnus would defiantly have to consider another piercing.

The couple were both panting harshly as they removed their pants and Magnus grabbed a condom from his draw. But Alec had other ideas, moving down his boyfriends chest, gently nipping Magnus' nipple as he did causing the man to moan he teased Magnus by kissing, licking and nipping his waist.

"Alec…don't tease" he felt Alec grin against his heated skin before moving down and enveloping the tip with his mouth. Magnus had to restrain himself from moving his hips forward with impatience as his boyfriend continued to play with him. Alec swirled his tongue around Magnus before finally engulfing his member using his spare hand to wrap around the end he couldn't quite engulf.

"Alec" Magnus panted causing Alec to look up, Alec didn't think he realized but when Magnus became aroused his brown eyes changed to a bright blue colour. He couldn't wait anymore Alec pulled back and climbed up over Magnus and enveloped his lips with his, without parting Alec slipped the condom on before nudging Magnus' legs around his waist. Both men groaned as Alec thrust slowly into Magnus, each time was a new sensation to Alec, he felt a tingling sensation run across his body as he thrust fully into Magnus. The pair panted against each others lips as they stared into each others eyes, Alec balanced one of his hands by Magnus' head while the other reached down to stroke his member, Magnus gripped Alecs back harshly, knowing he was going to have marks tomorrow only spurred Alec on. His movements picked up quicker and harder ad the man below him begged him to move

"Magnus I'm…close" he let out a load moan as he continued his pace determined to let Magnus cum first

"Me too love" Alec kissed his neck as Magnus gently nipped his shoulder, Magnus let out a loud moan as Alec hit his prostate over and over again, Magnus spilled his seed between their bodies causing Alec to have his own orgasm.

It was a while before the pair managed to regain their breathing, the pair were both lying on their backs, their hands entwined with each other as they looked at the glowing ceiling Magnus had decorated again with stars.

"Well that was a new experience" Magnus looked over to Alec, the pair just grinned, Magnus loved the way Alec smiled, everyone always saw the stern, rule following man, but they never got to see him like this with his hair messed, his lazy carefree smile which showed his perfectly set row of teeth, and a bashful expression which Magnus couldn't help but love

"So I take it if I were to get another piercing you wouldn't mind?"

Alec chuckled "I don't think so, just try not to hide that handsome face of yours with all that metal"

Magnus chuckled before kissing Alec

 _Best Valentines day_ _ever_ the pair thought

On the instruction by his mother by text, he was to find Magnus Bane and bring him to the institute in the morning. Showing Magnus the text Magnus joker that mama hunter had found out about them, causing a mixture of feelings to worry Alec. But at the same time why shouldn't they know

"Alec I'm joking" Magnus held his hand while they stood, now fully dressed, in Magnus living room

"No it's ok"

They should know Alec thought which caused him to feel fear and giddiness

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Hodge and Alecs parents were stood in the training room when the couple entered. Isabella smiled at the pair as they entered

"Alec, Mr Bane" Maryse greeted the pair "we have a situation in Idris, it seems some last members of Valentines groups want to cause an uprising, our job is to go in there and deal with them, we need the warlocks power to help us as they've forced a warlock to protect them before killing him"

Alec looked over to Magnus who gave him a reassuring smile, he saw Magnus hand twitch as if to hold his hand but stopped himself as he realized where they were. As his mother talked with all the strength and fearlessness he had he grabbed hold of Magnus hand and stroked his thumb across his knuckles, Magnus looked shocked at Alec but then noted an endearing look upon the warlocks face. The pair didn't even realize Maryse had stopped talking.

As they looked at the group still holding hands Alec looked at his mother whose eyes were wide and her mouth parted in shock, he saw his sister hold back a grin, Jace and Clary holding shock expressions he had openly held his boyfriends hand in front of his less known mother who had no idea her son was gay, and Hodge…well Hodge was looking backwards and forewards between Alec and his mother as if he was expecting a fight.

"Well then" Magnus broke the tension still holding his boyfriends hand with a pleased expression "when do we leave"


End file.
